


Red String of Fate

by aMUSEing



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Distance, F/F, Soulmate AU, Uhh idk what else to tag, this is my first post here so HEEHEE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMUSEing/pseuds/aMUSEing
Summary: Mari Ohara has waited for her soulmate for 7 years now and she’s beginning to lose hope. But when her parents send her on a date in Japan, she meets someone unexpected.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Ohara Mari
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Red String of Fate

The day Mari Ohara got her string (her 18th birthday, to be exact) she was ecstatic. The night prior she was nothing but nerves. She had heard numerous horror stories about the red string. Her schoolmates either didn't like their soulmate, had their strings cut, or worse, didn't have one at all. Sure, having a string that stretched farther than the eye could see wasn't ideal, but it meant Mari had one. Someone out there was waiting for her, and she couldn't wait to meet them.

But throughout the years, Mari began to lose hope. It was lonely spending 7 years without her soulmate, so she dated around. Of course none of them were her true love, but they wanted the same thing she did: temporary affection. Her relationships eventually ended when her partner had found their soulmate. On one hand, Mari couldn't be happier for them. But on the other hand, jealousy made its way into her brain, almost like a poison. They had all met theirs so fast… and yet here Mari was, laying down on her giant bed, alone, as the moon shone through her window. She couldn't help but look at her string with annoyance.

Mari lightly grabbed the string around her pinky and gave it a light tug. 

Nothing. 

She didn't expect any different. 7 years of tugging on her string and her soulmate didn't bother to tug back. What a buzzkill. Either they were ignoring her or they had a very early sleep schedule. It was only 10 PM where she was.

Mari groaned as she remembered her flight to Uchiura tomorrow at 5 AM. Despite her stating that she wouldn't marry anyone but her soulmate countless times, her parents still tried to set her up with as many bachelors as they could. Mari didn't have the heart to tell them their daughter not only was a hopeless romantic, but a lesbian as well. The flight from Italy to Japan was going to be miserable. 6,059 miles and constant anxiety just to meet another stupid suitor who'd she'd inevitably turn down after dinner. How romantic. Nothing screams romance like a blind date set up by your parents for a bigger money pool.

Mari turned over onto her side and gazed at her pinky again. The string looked at her almost mockingly. She sighed and closed her eyes, trying her hardest to drift off to sleep despite her anxiety. But for some unknown reason, the thought of the beach there brought her immense comfort. The sea green waters against a dark sky drew her in. 

With the beach in mind, Mari Ohara drifted off into a comfortable sleep.

  
  
  


*

  
  


Mari was 15-ish minutes into this date and she was in agony. Immediately after arriving at her hotel, Mari collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep, barely waking up in time to get ready. She had slept for way longer than she would like to admit. She wasted her entire first day in Japan. Despite her being unenthusiastic about this “date” she still had to look her best as to uphold the Ohara family’s sophisticated and classy reputation. She had arrived late and her date still hadn't arrived, which was a bad first impression. She had ordered herself a glass of wine despite it being early in the afternoon. Halfway through the bottle, her date arrived. He didn't even apologize for being late and instead took a call as he sat across from her, smirking and raising his pointer finger as if to say “One moment.” If this was supposed to impress her, it wasn't working. Mari didn't even bother to remember his name when he eventually told her. Perhaps that was rude of her, but what was the point of it if she was just going to never acknowledge him ever again?

Mari nodded and faked a smile as he bragged about his family’s chain of banks and took another sip of her wine. Halfway through a large sip, she glanced out the window nonchalantly. People walked by, either holding hands or strolling alone. Mari wished she could be in either of those positions right now. Just not with this weirdo.

Suddenly, a flash near her hand made Mari look down to her pinky. Her string was glowing. Well, that certainly has never happened before. Mari’s eyes followed the string as it trailed outside the restaurant's door and onto the street. Despite not knowing where the string ended, she felt as if the person on the other end was closer than ever before. She mentally scolded herself, knowing that it was just wishful thinking. But something inside her told her to keep her eyes focused on the street outside, so Mari obeyed. A lady walking her dog, two teenagers laughing as they looked through shop windows, a raven haired woman walking by with a red string on her pinky…

Wait.

WAIT.

Mari suddenly stood up, pressing herself against the window, her eyes locked onto the stranger. A red string. That woman had a red string on her pinky. Could it be? Adrenaline rushed through Mari’s veins as the woman passed by the window, not even paying the blonde a passing glance.

“Uh, miss Ohara?”

Mari broke out into a cold sweat. Quickly, she picked up her purse, fished around in her wallet, and slammed $50 onto the table. “Thanks for the wine, gotta go!”

Mari dashed out the door, running after her string as her confused date looked at the $50, the wine bottle, and then the door. 

  
  
  


*

  
  


Despite only seeing her (supposed) soulmate two minutes ago, it was hard to find her in such a large crowd. God, she moved fast. What's so important that she can't wait for her own soulmate?!

Mari desperately followed her string, pushing past innocent people in the crowd while mumbling “excuse me”’s along the way. Why did so many people here have to have dark colored hair?! The only lead Mari had was her string, and it wasn't proving very useful right now. Sure it gave her an idea on where to go, but it would help if her soulmate had a more noticeable hair color so Mari could find her in the crowd easier.

Suddenly Mari had an idea. Quickly grasping at her own string, she began to tug furiously. She made sure it was still gentle enough so the string wouldn't snap, but rough enough to make her soulmate confused and hopefully stop in her tracks. Mari’s blonde head poked above the crowd as she stood on her tiptoes, scanning the area for a confused raven haired girl. Cmon, soulmate… just stop for a second, god damnit! Mari growled as she looked around. Luckily, she spotted a lamppost on the street corner and rushed over to it, stepping on top of the base to hopefully get a better view. Once she had height to her advantage, she tugged even harder, whispering to herself as she did so. “Please, please, please…”

Golden eyes suddenly locked onto a girl standing in the middle of the crowd. She looked around with her eyebrow raised and looked down at her raised hand. Tied around the pinky of said raised hand was a red string. 

Holy fuck.

Now knowing exactly where she was, Mari jumped off the lamppost and fought her way through the crowd, tugging at the string even more so her soulmate wouldn't continue on her merry way. She didn't care if people looked at her weirdly or cursed at her as she flew past them, all she cared about was the girl mere feet in front of her. As if by a miracle, the crowd began to dissipate. Mari no longer had to fight her way to the girl. With slow and steady steps, she approached the brunette, whose back was turned to her. Mari stood a foot away from the love of her life. Once that girl turned to see her, their lives would change forever. Mari’s palms began to sweat as she balled her hands into fists, swallowing her anxiety. 

“Is it you?”

The girl turned to look at Mari, her emerald eyes immediately piercing her soul. Her beautiful eyes were perfectly complemented by her silky dark hair, which framed her face perfectly. The girl’s lips parted into a perfect “o” as she saw Mari. Mari couldn't help but notice the adorable mole right before those beautiful lips, which opened and closed as if trying to form the words. The brunette’s eyes widened as Mari raised her hand, showing the red string on her pinky. Those dazzling eyes looked from the string to Mari’s glossy eyes several times.

“Is it?”

The stranger shakily raised her own hand, and to Mari’s delight, showed her very own red string. They both followed the string with their eyes to see they were connected to each other.

The stranger swallowed hard, a wobbly smile appearing on her face. “I guess it is.”

Mari couldn't hold it back anymore. Tears spilled down her cheeks as reality set in. Her soulmate was here. She finally met her. Hiccups escaped Mari’s mouth as she lunged forward, wrapping her soulmate in a tight squeeze. “Oh my god, oh my god…” She was so excited she didn't even notice she wasn't speaking Japanese. She only cried harder when she felt her soulmate’s arms wrap around her waist, pulling her in closer. “I've finally found you.”

  
  
  


*

  
  


After their dramatic scene in the middle of the sidewalk, Mari grabbed her soulmate’s hand and practically dragged her to a bench on the sides. Her soulmate smiled fondly once she realized there was no fighting her and sat next to the blonde. She was scratching at her mole nervously, refusing to look Mari in the eyes. Mari couldn't help but giggle at that. 

“I'm sorry I made such a scene,” Mari said, looking down at their string. “I just… I've been waiting for this for so long.”

The stranger stopped her fidgeting and blushed, chuckling. “It was a little… embarrassing, but that only makes it more memorable, right?”

Mari smiled widely at that, examining her soulmate’s features. The more she looked at her, the more she fell in love. Everything about her was just so… perfect.

“Oh! Shoot, where are my manners?” Mari slapped her own forehead and laughed. “I'm Mari. Mari Ohara. Aka the love of your life.”

The stranger couldn't help but snort at that, raising an eyebrow. “Smooth. I'm Dia Kurosawa.”

“D-i-a…” Mari spoke the name slowly, letting it flow from her mouth with ease. Saying the name felt so natural, so right. It was as if she was made to say that name. “A beautiful name for a beautiful girl, huh?”

Dia’s face turned red. She sheepishly looked at the ground. “You're one to talk…” Before Mari could respond to Dia’s extremely smooth line, Dia looked directly into Mari’s eyes, causing her to freeze in place. “Seeing as how we never met until now, I can only assume you are visiting Uchiura.” Smart and beautiful? God was doing Mari such a huge favor. “Where are you from?”

“Italy!” Mari said proudly. “I was born here in Japan, though. My mom is Japanese.”

Dia nodded, seemingly impressed. “Why are you here?”

Mari laughed nervously at that. “Well, since we’re soulmates I might as well tell you my whole story, huh?”

  
  


*

  
  


As Mari finished off her backstory and reason for visiting Uchiura, Dia gasped dramatically. “You left your poor date at the restaurant?!”

“I had a good reason!” Mari pouted. “I left so I could chase after you.”

Dia couldn't help but smile at that, despite trying to force it back. “Well, I guess I should introduce myself more thoroughly too, huh?” As Dia said that, Mari’s eyes widened with interest, nodding as to urge Dia to begin her story. “I'm the heir to the Kurosawa throne. We are quite well known around here considering we are involved in fishing management. We also own a number of companies in real estate, entertainment, human resources and restaurant management.”

Now it was Mari’s turn to gasp. Dia looked around with wide eyes, clearly startled by the loud noise. “This is perfect!”

Dia quirked an eyebrow at the blonde. “What do you mean?”

“My family wants me to marry someone with a lot of money and such!” Mari said, practically bouncing on the bench. “My soulmate just so happens to be that kind of someone! My parents can't possibly turn you away!”

Dia nodded slowly, a smile creeping onto her face. “Are you saying we’re getting married? Just like that?”

The blonde suddenly turned a bright shade of red. Dia laughed at the site, making Mari squeal in embarrassment. “Stop making me so embarrassed!”

“How about we tell your parents about us, go on a few dates, and see where it takes us?” The brunette gave a kind smile to the flustered Mari. “I at least want to know who I'll be marrying.”

“Ohhh~?” Mari smiled mischievously, inching closer to Dia. “Are you saying we’re an item?”

Now Dia was a blushing mess. Between Mari’s laugh, the heiress sputtered out embarrassed mumbles. “You'll pay for that.”

“Oh?” Mari asked, her laughter dying down. “What are you going to do, miss Kurosaw--”

Mari was cut off by a pair of soft lips crashing into her own. The kiss wasn't the best Mari has ever had; It was inexperienced and sloppy. Yet despite that, it was everything she had ever dreamed of. Everything in that moment felt right. Nothing has ever felt this miraculous, and Mari had never felt so on top of the world as she kissed her one true love. Mari hummed as she kissed her soulmate back, cupping the girl’s face, pulling her in deeper. Dia’s vanilla perfume invaded her senses, driving her crazy. If she could spend the rest of her life smelling this perfume and feeling Dia’s warmth, she would be the happiest girl in the world.

As Dia pulled away, Mari let out a spoiled whine. “Now, I think it's time we called your mother and tell her to cancel all your future suitors.” Dia smiled fondly as Mari giggled, her free hand intertwining with Dia’s.

“Finally.”

  
  
  


“Oh! And you never responded to me tugging on our string, you buzzkill!”

“Sorry, sorry!”


End file.
